The present invention relates to a cremation remains holder, and in particular to one which also holds memorabilia.
Cremation is often used today as an alternative to burial or entombment. However, for some individuals, traditional urns and the like are not satisfactory in appearance and do not offer adequate functional features such as a convenient location for storing memorabilia. Thus, improvements are desired in appearance and in function, and specifically which allow convenient storage of memorabilia along with the cremated remains.